Birou Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny," Nicole: "Orla, to the Naughty Pit, RIGHT NOW!" Orla: "What the (bleep) are you doing with my (bleep)ing toy?" Announcer: "Jo meets the Birou Family." Nicole: "Orla, stop." Announcer: "Where one of the youngest daughters tortures her 20-year old single mother." Nicole: "Will you give the system back?" Orla: "NO!" Announcer: "And hits her sisters." hitting Skyla Announcer: "Leaving mom carrying Orla..." carrying Orla to the Naughty Pit Announcer: "...to the Naughty Pit." Nicole: "You don't destroy your sisters' property!" Announcer: "And mom's tough love proves challenging." Nicole: "Why did you write down (bleep)?!" Announcer: "As Orla writes down inappropriate language." Nicole: "Do you write down (bleep)?!" Orla: "Mummy, get lost, you (bleep)!" Announcer: "Can Jo Frost get the three-year old daughter under control?" Orla: "What the (bleep) are you doing with my (bleep) toy?" Announcer: "Or will the hatrid continue?" Orla: "Supernanny is gonna fail!" Submission Reel Jo: "So, I'm in Orlando, Florida, ready to help a single 20-year old mother who has 4 daughters and desperately needs my help, so let's take a look and see what family we've got here." Nicole: "Hi, I'm Nicole Birou. I'm a 20-year old single mother of have four daughters. Haidyn is 6, Skyla is 4 and the twins Kayla and Orla have just turned 3." screaming Nicole: "Orla will scream and say (bleep) and record bad words on the 3DS system. Also, she has been expelled from 20 schools previously for her behavior," Kayla: "My twin sister is not behaving herself". Observation begins throws a book at Jo's face Jo: "My word..." Nicole: "Orla, you don't throw books at Jojo. That is not nice," Jo: "How long has this been going on, Nicole?" Nicole: "I don't know, Jo. Orla has been kicked out of over 20 schools for her aggressive behavior. The last school she'd been expelled from was St. Mary's Preschool. The teacher told me that she picked up a chair and then threatened to throw it at her fellow classmates.It was said that she recently karate kicked her teacher in the private area. She also set the classroom on fire with a dangerous match. The school officials had to call the police to get things under control, and when I arrived at the school, I noticed that Orla had been handcuffed and arrested by the police. Orla also threw furniture, tore items off the walls, and knocked over a shelf that injured the school principal." Birou Family Issues Nicole: "Orla, I want you to finish eating, then you can play outside. OK?" Orla: "I don't like broccoli. It's yucky!" Nicole: "Not only does Orla say naughty words into my Nintendo 3DS system via recording them and hits her sisters, but she also refuses to eat her vegetables. She says she doesn't like mushrooms, peas, corn, zucchini, kale, avocadoes, okra, brussel sprouts, sweet peppers, celery, bell peppers, turnips, cauliflower, eggplant, beets, pickles, onions, cucumbers, tomatoes, carrots, broccoli, or spinach. I mean, her list of 'yucky' foods could go on forever." Nicole: "Orla, where's my Nintendo 3DS system?" Orla: "I don't have it," Nicole: "Yes you do. Give the 3DS system to me." Orla: "No." {Orla spits in Nicole's face} Nicole: "Don't tell me no. Give it to me please." Orla: "No." Nicole: "Give it back. Do you want a timeout?" Orla: "No." Nicole: "I'm not gonna play games with you, Orla. You're going to hand it to me." Orla:"No!" Nicole: "Give it back, please! Give the system back!" Orla: "No!" Nicole: "You are now in timeout." Orla: "No, no! I don't want a timeout!" Nicole: "You don't have a choice." Nicole: "Will you give the system back?" Orla: "NO!" Jo: "Orla tested her mother on every level, and she would not give back her mother's Nintendo 3DS system," Orla: "No mummy, I don't want a timeout!" Nicole: "Stay there." Jo: "After being told many times, she was sent to the Naughty Pit." Orla: "Get the balls out!" kicks a ball out of Naughty Pit Nicole: "Stop it! I'll put the ball in." puts ball back in the Naughty Pit Nicole: "Keep the balls in!" Orla: "NO!!" throws 2 balls simultaneously Nicole: "Don't throw the balls at me!" runs out of the Naughty Pit Nicole: "Orla, to the Naughty Pit, RIGHT NOW!" Orla: "What the (bleep) are you doing with my (bleep)ing toy?" Nicole: "Don't use these words for your other sisters to hear." puts a book in the Naughty Pit and throws the book, with other ones, one by one Nicole: "If you throw another book one more time, Orla, listen to me. No going outside to play with your friends this afternoon." does 20-space hopscotch in the street Nicole: "Orla, come back in the house." Naughty Pit Technique scribbles some naughty words on the walls with her crayons Kayla: "Orla, can I have my Dora the Explorer doll back, please?" tears Dora the Explorer Doll's head off Kayla: "MOMMY!" Nicole: "What happened?" Kayla: "Orla killed my Dora!" shows Nicole her decapitated Dora doll Skyla: "She killed my Diego!" shows Nicole her beheaded Diego doll Haidyn: "And she killed Boots!" shows Nicole her decapitated Boots the Monkey doll Nicole: "Orla, why would you do such a thing? That was so mean of you!" Orla: "They're stupid dolls!" looks at the walls, and sees that Orla had written naughty words on it with her crayons Nicole: "You know what? You bought yourself a trip to the Naughty Pit, young lady." picks Orla up and carries her over into the Naughty Pit Orla: "I don't wanna go to--cries" puts 10 beanbags in the Naughty Pit Nicole: "You don't destroy your sisters' property and you don't write bad language on the wall! In addition, your Swiper's in toy jail! I am also taking your crayons away for a week." Orla: "MUMMY! MUUUUUMMYYYYY! I WANT SWIIIIPERRR!" confiscates Orla's Swiper the Fox doll and all her crayons, and places them into the toy time-out box, and then calmly walks away and comes back to Haidyn, Kayla, and Skyla Nicole: "Orla is in time-out now." Kayla: "while holding her beheaded Dora doll But she still killed Dora," Skyla: "And Diego..." Haidyn: "And Boots," Nicole: "Maybe there's still hope for Dora, Diego and Boots. Mummy's a toy doctor, and maybe I can save them. They will need surgery, but you three will need to wait out here until the operation is done," takes the dolls Orla had decapitated and walks into her bedroom and the girls (minus Orla) wait outside the room Nicole: "Nurse, we have brought in three patients...heads torn off. An emergency operation is an order," Jo: "However, just as the dolls' operation had just started, Orla had gotten out of her Naughty Pit." Naughty Pit falls (2 minutes later) Jo: "And Nicole had to put the dolls' surgery on hold to fetch Orla and return her to the Naughty Pit." sends Orla back to the Naughty Pit each time puts 2 additional beanbags each time Orla leaves the Naughty Pit Jo: "Time..." Orla: "Mummy! MUMMY!!!!!!!" out of the Naughty Pit (5 minutes later) Orla: "Mummy! MUMMY!!!!!!!" Jo: "...and time again," in her play car (8 minutes later) Nicole: "Come on, you can't play in your car right now. You need to stay in the Naughty Pit." Orla:"NO! Mummy, NO!" lifts Orla out of her play car and confiscates her play car Nicole: "Your play car's now going in toy jail." Nicole: "It went on and on forever, I mean, it is hard to keep Orla in timeout." Jo: "Orla, it's me; Jo-Jo. Stop this behavior, right now. If you get out of the Naughty Pit again, I will put you back and your mommy will put 2 more beanbags. Do you understand me?" Orla: "Yes, Mummy?" goes into Nicole's bedroom to serve as a hideout (10 minutes later) Nicole: "I'm not playing hide and seek with you. Come back to the Naughty Pit, now." Orla: "NO!" {Orla spits on Nicole's face and then runs away (12 minutes later)} Nicole: "Hey, you do not spit on mommy!" decides to play outside in the nearby playground (13 minutes later) Nicole: "Orla, where are you?" arrives at the playground throws a baseball bat at Nicole Nicole: "Orla, you do not throw a baseball bat at me." Orla: "MUMMY, PLEASE, NO!" returns to the house with Orla and deposits her into the Naughty Pit Nicole: "Stay right here for 3 minutes." closes the door in Nicole's bedroom and locks it and begins to watch various TV programs on the television which is next to a Wii console (15 minutes later) Orla: "Mummy, get lost, you (bleep)!" unlocks the door and enters the room Nicole: "I'm not happy with your language, Orla. Let's turn the television off because you are still in the Naughty Pit." Orla: "Mummy, I'm watching TV. GO AWAY POOPY BUTT!" flips off her mother Nicole: "Stop calling me names!" Jo: "Just ignore it, Nicole." throws several books at Nicole Nicole: "You know what, I'm moving the Naughty Pit to the hallway so you can't throw books here." moves the Naughty Pit to the hallway and carrys Orla to the Naughty Pit and then walks away Jo: "Walk away, Nicole, without saying anything." returns to her bedroom with the door closed to resume Dora, Diego, and Boots' "operation" Nicole: "Dr. Nicole, reporting for duty, nurse. What are the conditions on these patients?" Nicole (with lowered voice): "Dr. Nicole, these patients have had their heads torn off and they are in serious critical condition. They all need an emergency surgery ASAP!" Nicole (with normal voice): "Begin the operation, now! Needle!" Nicole (lowered voice): "Needle!" leaves the Naughty Pit and goes upstairs to the Bathroom hiding in the bathtub (17 minutes later) Jo: "Yet again, Orla got out of her Naughty Pit while Dr. Nicole was in the middle of doll surgery, and she had to put the surgery on hold to deal with Orla, again." Nicole: "Get out of the bathtub!" Orla: "NO! Mummy, please!" crawls out of the Naughty Pit and goes outside to jump up and down on Skyla's trampoline (19 minutes later) Nicole: "Orla, what are you doing on the trampoline? Get off and get back into the Naughty Pit!" Orla: "NO!" continues to put Orla back into the Naughty Pit climbs on the kitchen table and jumps on it (22 minutes later) Haidyn: "Orla's escaped!" Nicole: "This is very dangerous; you could fall, Orla." Orla: "Mummy,NO!" races outside and plays hopscotch in the street with another little girl about her age (25 minutes later) Nicole: "Orla, come back in the house." Orla: "I'm playing with Amanda." Nicole: "No you won't." goes in the house and upstairs into Haidyn's Bedroom pretending to be asleep (28 minutes later) Nicole: "You can't stay in Haidyn's room. Come on!" Orla: "Go away!" runs outside to the nearby playground again (30 minutes later) Nicole: "Stop throwing rocks and sand at me!" Orla: "Mummy, stop it!" runs inside the house, and crawls into the basement (33 minutes later) Nicole: "This is not a game. You have to stay in the Naughty Pit for 3 minutes." Orla: "NO! Mummy, I don't wanna." runs behind the couch and plays with a small ball (36 minutes later) Orla:"Mummy, let go!" returns to Nicole's bedroom and jumps on her bed, making faces (38 minutes later) Nicole: "I'm not chasing you around this house." Orla: "Can't catch me!" Nicole: "Come on, I'm getting sick of this," knocks Dora, Boots and Diego off the dressing drawer, where Nicole's performing doll surgery, and runs until Nicole finally catches Orla Orla: "Aw, man!" takes Orla back to the Naughty Pit with no communication and walks back to the room to resume doll surgery. Jo: "Nicole placed Orla back into the Naughty Pit once more..." leaves the Naughty Pit and hits Nicole in the face with a stuffed animal (40 minutes later) Nicole: "OW! You do not hit me in the face with a stuffed animal! That is not nice!" Orla: "Ha ha, Mummy!" confiscates the stuffed animal and places it into the toy time-out box and deposits Orla right back into the Naughty Pit and walks away without saying a word Nicole: "It was hard to resume the dolls' operations and having to deal with Orla at the same time because she is a fighter," escapes from the Naughty Pit once more, runs back outside and rides Kayla's tricycle into the street with Amanda (42 minutes later) Nicole: "It's Kayla's tricycle! I want you to come back here, Orla." Orla: "Go to (beep), Mummy!" stays in Naughty Pit for 3 minutes (45 minutes later) Nicole: "Eventually, she stayed put. She stayed there for 3 minutes." Nicole: "I want you to say you're sorry." Orla: "NO!" Jo: "But she refused to apologize for her bad behavior," continues to go outside to climb a tree (47 minutes later) Jo: "Orla, listen to Jo-Jo, if you don't get down from the tree, you won't be playing outside with your friends this afternoon. Do you understand me?" nods safely rescues Orla Orla: "I don't wanna go into the-." Nicole: "Yes, you do." takes the Naughty Pit and throws it around and then leaves (49 minutes later) Nicole: "I'm getting really tired with your own game, Orla." takes out Candyland after she escapes the Naughty Pit (52 minutes later) Nicole: "You can't play board games right now, Orla." Orla: "Yeah!" Nicole: "No." stands on another table and flips off Nicole (54 minutes later) Orla: "Mummy, no!" confiscates Candyland and gives no communication hides inside a box (57 minutes later) Nicole: "Get out of the box." Orla on the butt, who gets frustrated Orla: "Mummy! MUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" stays in the Naughty pit for 3 minutes (60 minutes later) Nicole: "Orla, you were in here because you destroyed your sisters' property and were writing down bad words on the walls. You do not write bad words and you do not destroy your sisters' property." Orla: "I don't get mummy." Nicole: "What do you say?" Orla: "Please?" Jo: "Now, that's a classic example of why you're about to take the next step. I want you to say you are sorry." Orla: "Sorry, mummy." Nicole: "Give mommy a hug." hugs Nicole Nicole: "I knew that discipline took a long time to control, so I decided to put Orla back into the timeout area as much as possible." Jo: "Kayla, Skyla, and Haidyn had been waiting for a long time for their dolls' operation to be over, and Dr. Nicole came outside with the good news." Nicole: "Girls, I've got good news." Haidyn: "What is it?" Kayla: "Is Orla going to jail?" Nicole: "No, better. The operation was a complete success, and your dolls are as good as new. Diego, Boots, and Dora are now recovering." Dinner time Jo: "Later the family sat down at a restaurant and dinner turned out to be a complete disaster." Nicole "Orla, you need to eat two of your carrots and then you can eat your bread." Orla: "NO! I hate carrots! They're yucky!" Nicole: "Hey this is your warning. Look at my eyes. Stop the complaining or you're going to timeout at the moment we get home." Jo: "Orla has got an enormous amount of power and control over her mother". Nicole "Orla was absolutely going to have no part of eating anything." Jo: "So I'd like you to make it very clear to them--" Orla: "I...HATE...CARROTS!" {Orla punches her salad, and it explodes all over a waiter} Nicole: "This is why we don't go to restaurants, especially on occasions. Orla is a very picky eater who won't eat her vegetables, and she calls them...'yucky'." {Other customers at the restaurant stare at the Birou family, who are embarrassed with Orla's behavior} Nicole: "Orla Jasmine Birou! We are leaving." Jo: "As a result for that incident, Orla was banned from that restaurant forever." Birous leave the restaurant and everyone is in the car. Nicole: "Orla, you do not treat a waiter like this. You will be going to the Naughty Pit once you get home. I will take away all of your Dora the Explorer DVDs for 2 days because your behavior is appalling." Orla:"NO!!!!!!!!! I WANNA WATCH DORA!!!!" rapidly kicks Nicole's seat in front of her Nicole: "Settle down already! I am not in the mood." Skyla's Trampoline Jo: "What's this?" Nicole: "Skyla's trampoline." Jo: "Why don't we all have fun on the trampoline?" in the Birou Family have fun jumping on the trampoline and Orla pushes Kayla off the trampoline after a while Kayla: "Mummy...Blood..." Nicole: "OMG, Who caused the blood?" Kayla: "Orla." Nicole: "Orla, did you push her off the trampoline?" Orla: "No, I didn't...she fell down by accident," Nicole: "You need to tell me the truth. Did you push her?" Orla: " Probably." throws several balls at Nicole and runs away jumps out of the trampoline with a somersault Nicole: "Come back in the house. You will now go into timeout." Orla: "NO!" drags Orla to the house and immediately into the Naughty Pit Nicole: "Kayla? Are you OK?" Kayla: "Yeah." Jo: "Then, let's have fun!" jumps on the trampoline with Nicole, Haidyn, and Skyla hitting Kayla and Skyla somersaults again Nicole: "Orla. This is not a game." Orla: "NO!" bites Nicole Nicole: "OW! Go back to the Naughty Pit, and please don't bite me." Orla: "NO!" bites Kayla's cheek Nicole: "Orla, you do not bite Kayla!" Orla: "NO!" drags Orla immediately to the Naughty Pit and throws balls in the Naughty Pit kicks a ball and gets all the balls out and pees around the Naughty Pit and puts a book in the Naughty Pit and throws the book, with other ones, two by two Nicole: "Pick up all the balls you just threw." dumps a box of books at Nicole's face Nicole: "OW! You do not dump a box of books at my face!" Orla: "Ha ha, mummy!" Nicole: "Orla, come back, please." runs outside and jumps on the trampoline with her sisters Nicole: "Get off the trampoline. You lost trampoline time." Orla: "No!" carries Orla to the Naughty Pit returns outside to the trampoline pushing all of her sisters this time Nicole: "OMG, are you girls OK?" Skyla: "We are all OK." Kayla: "A little boo-boo." Haidyn: "That hurts!" Orla: " I hate you!" Nicole: "Orla, stop. Don't get me even started on those guys." Kayla: "Ouch." Nicole: "OMG! Gasps, Oh no, Kayla. Let's go back in the house so I can give you, Haidyn, and Skyla a bandage for each of you." Kayla: "OK." Jo: "You do not push your sisters; that is not nice." walks into the couch with Orla's sisters throws Nicole's Nintendo 3DS system at her Nicole: "Ouch! You may not throw my Nintendo 3DS system at me." Orla: "I will not stop, MUMMY!!" punches a Mario statue, climbs on its base, and pees on it Nicole: "Please come back to the Naughty Pit. You do not pee on my property." hits Nicole Nicole: "When Orla hits me," smacks Orla back and sends her to the Naughty Pit Nicole: "I hit her back across the head and send her back into the Naughty Pit." Orla: "MUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "This paid off a half-hour. Orla finally gave up." Mommy & Me Jo: "Children must be able to have some fingers and enjoy themselves." Nicole: "Do you wanna make a house? Let's roll it like this." Nicole: "Great houses! I like the houses." Jo: "Haidyn, Skyla, and Kayla have made some houses." throwing the clay houses at a tree Jo: "And Orla destroyed them." goes in play car Orla: "Now, leave my car alone, Mummy! You're poopoo!" Nicole: "Orla, did you destroy your sisters' sculptures?" Orla: "Yes, and leave my car alone, Mummy! You're poopoo!" Nicole: "Then, you're gonna go in the Naughty Pit." Orla: "I don't want to go to Naughty Pit!" trying to stay in her play car Jo: "Just lift her out of the car. Say nothing and put her straight in the Naughty Pit." Vandal Disposal Technique Orla (recording a sound): "I love to leave Orla alone! I'm poopoo head, I hate Mummy, too!" Jo: "This is your Nintendo 3DS system? Nicole, Orla recorded a bad sound and it was unacceptable." Nicole: "Orla, I'm just taking it away from you because Jo-Jo has to talk to me, OK?" Orla: "No. Give it back! Mummy!" Nicole: "Orla, wait a second." Orla: "Go to (beep), you filthy animal!" Jo: "Now that's better, Nicole. That's better. And as for you, Orla. Since you behaved unacceptably, You're gonna go in the Naughty Pit." Nicole: "Walk over to the Naughty Pit, so I don't have to drag you to the Naughty Pit and stay there for 3 minutes." Orla: "NO!" Nicole: "That does it. You're going straight to the Naughty Pit, and I have to drag you now." Orla: "I'm going to pee in my pants then!" drags Orla straight into the Naughty Pit Nicole: "You have been placed here because you said on and then recorded something that's not nice to my Nintendo 3DS sound thing that's on the system". Orla: "That does it! I'm peeing in my pants then!" Nicole: "Do not pee your pants." pees her pants "She peed her pants. You do not pee your pants." Orla: "NO!" Nicole: "You are in big trouble. This is not funny." is about to hit Nicole Nicole: "If you hit me, you're going to your room and I will give you a spanking. It's your last chance to get over it." hits Nicole on the lip Nicole: "You're going to your room." (spanks Orla on the bare bottom with a hairbrush) Orla: "MUMMY!" (Nicole sends Orla to her room) Nicole: "And no TV for a whole week." (Orla throws several books at Nicole) White Sheets and Princess Chart Jo: "This technique is very important because the Birou Family has a lot of issues that need to be adressed. Nicole never disallows Orla to touch, use, or go, so today, I brought in the White Sheets." Jo: "This is the White Sheets Technique. You never disallowed Orla to touch, use, or go." Nicole: "Orla, when you see a white sheet, it means, just for you, not touchable. No touch, no use, no go. Or else, I'm going to put you in the Naughty Pit." puts white sheets on all of the statues goes upstairs and wraps her bedroom's door knob with a white sheet goes downstairs and wraps the outside door knob with a white sheet Jo: "All right, Nicole. So far, so good. Now let's move onto the next step---the Princess Chart, shall we?" Jo: "The Princess Chart is a special chart for little girls because if they do good deeds, they get to move up one space, and eventually, if they reach to the castle, they will get to do the thing they want to do," Nicole: "When you girls reach the castle, what is one thing that you want to do?" Orla: "Walt Disney World!" Kayla: "Universal Studios!" Skyla: "Extra trampoline time!" Haidyn: "Sea World!" Onward {Orla bites Kayla's arm} Nicole: "Orla, you do not bite Kayla. You're going to the Naughty Pit." Orla: "I'm going to pee in my pants then!" Nicole: "Do not pee your pants." (Orla pees her pants) "She peed her pants. You do not pee your pants. You are in big trouble." (Orla laughs at Nicole's face) "This is not funny. That was really bad." (Orla runs out of the bathroom and takes the white sheets off all the statues) Nicole: "Let's go to the Naughty Pit. Stay right there for 9 minutes." (Nicole puts balls in the Naughty Pit) Orla: "I hate you, Mummy, and I wish you were dead," Nicole: "If you talk to Mommy like that again, I will change your time to 12 minutes." Orla: "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, MUMMY! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" {Orla flips off Nicole} cut to: {Nicole and Kayla are in the bathroom, where Nicole is examining Kayla's arm where Orla bit her} Kayla: "Mummy...am I going to have rabies? Is it infected?" Nicole: "Hold still, hold still, Kayla. I promise, your arm is not that bad, and you are not going to have rabies," Time to Say Goodbye Nicole: "Girls, it's time for Jo-Jo to go bye-bye," Orla: "I'm going to miss Jo-Jo," Jo: "Goodbye, Orla. You be a good girl from now on," Orla: "Bye-bye, Jo-Jo," Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts